A self-balancing vehicle, also known as an electric self-balancing vehicle, is a new emerging transportation tool for a short distance.
An acceleration sensor and a gyroscope are provided inside the self-balancing vehicle, which may control the self-balancing vehicle according to a posture of a user's body. When it is monitored that a center of gravity of the body of the user standing on a pedal of the self-balancing vehicle moves forward, the self-balancing vehicle is controlled to speed up. When it is monitored that the body center of gravity of the user moves backward, the self-balancing vehicle is controlled to slow down.